


An Existence Worse Than Death (Reversed Nort AU)

by Chocobo_Boy_Prompto



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But they're basically evil in this AU, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reversed Nort AU, Sora and Ventus DID care at one point., Stockholm Syndrome, This is not pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobo_Boy_Prompto/pseuds/Chocobo_Boy_Prompto
Summary: A series of oneshots loosely connected, depicting the life of Vanitas after Sora and Ventus manipulate him into being with them, this includes emotional manipulation, physical abuse, and mental scarring, proceed at your own caution.
Relationships: Roxas/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	An Existence Worse Than Death (Reversed Nort AU)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Self deprecation, references to being locked up without consent, references to physical abuse (nothing too serious, just one liners of Sora reminiscing about it)

Vanitas found himself collapsing to his knees, ashamed, yeah, that was the feeling, wasn’t it? Above him stood Sora, who didn’t look as happy as he usually did, he looked really angry, and for some reason, Vanitas felt fear pool in his gut.

“Well Vanitas, what do you have to say for yourself?” Sora commanded a very bold tone, his boyish voice was always replaced with a more stern, business-like one whenever Vanitas tried something like this. Vanitas couldn’t meet Sora’s eyes, he felt like his heart would jump out of his throat in fear if he saw the amount of disgust being aimed at him. Vanitas felt foolish for wanting to escape now, Sora had so much faith in him, and he was crushing it, he was crushing whatever little he had managed to retain over the years since Sora saved him from the darkness. Vanitas felt the bile rise to his throat

_ ‘Sora’s wasting his time on some abomination like me, and what do I do? Basically spit in his face and try and flee, how can I be deserving of Soras love and care? I’m not, but-’ _ .

Sora interrupted him

“Too ashamed to lie to me? That’s good, that means you’re finally learning! See? I knew you could do it Van!”. Sora’s tone wasn’t as condescending as before, and now, Sora had that  terrifying heavenly smile on his face. It made Vanitas’s body shake with guilt

_ ‘If I did manage to get away, I’d miss out on this! I’d miss out on Sora, how could I have ever thought this was a good idea?! I really am stupid, Sora was always right, I needed them, then and now’ _ .

Vanitas finally got the nerve to look up at Sora, and it took everything from crying,  _ this _ was what Vanitas wanted to get away from, Sora was his angel, he was his savior, he was everything Vanitas needed, and he gave it all to vanitas for free. Unbeknownst to Vanitas, he had begun crying, in shame, in frustration, and in disgust, all emotions aimed at himself. But Sora kneeled down and stroked the ravennette’s cheek and whispered

“It’s alright Van, you just weren’t thinking properly, your heart belongs with ours, we belong  _ together _ forever, me, Ven and Roxas, we love you, even with your flaws, because they make you so much more human, and you deserve so much more than this, you understand, don’t you?” Tearfully, the shorter boy nodded, sniffling, but desperately trying to hide his emotions from his doppleganger, but Sora and Ven could read him like an open book. Sora smiled and pressed his lips to Vanitas’s for a quick kiss, before pulling away, relishing the look of calm that came over Vanitas, he remembered when Vanitas protested against being with Sora, and he remembered Vanitas being so rebellious against Sora that Sora had to lock Vanitas up for hours at a time, and sometimes, Sora had to hurt Vanitas really bad, just to get the point across that the boy needed their help. Sure, Vanitas tried to escape, btu he never got far, seeing as Ventus knew where Vanitas was at all times due to their connection, but eventually, Vanitas, began coming home on his own, and now, he had begun showing remorse for worrying them like that. Terra, Mickey, and even Riku objected to the physical punishments, but none of them could disagree with the result: An obedient, remorseful Vanitas, accepting his inner faults and begging the boys to save him from himself. Sora softly chuckled, admiring the change in the boy, Vanitas was a handful, but seeing the boy like this, made the whole journey worth it. Sora smiled and stroked Vanitas’s head, and said

“Let’s go on to bed” and just like that, Vanitas was spriting into their house, unable to wait for Sora to join him in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So while this was quite short, I hope this opens you up to where we might go after this point, I just wanted to get something out there and I'm actually really tired right now, so I can't write as much as know I can.


End file.
